


Memories of us together

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Head Injury, M/M, Mild Language, Natural Disasters, Slight Memory Loss, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two memories scattered everywhere. It's unnerving and confusing. But one thing Kyungsoo is sure he loves Baekhyun more than anything.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous, Penguin Berry Fest- R2 Adoptions





	Memories of us together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: T-14: Dystopia/Apocalypse/Natural Disaster: 
> 
> As the world seems to fall apart, old childhood friends reconnect again.
> 
> from [PENGUINBERRY FEST 2020](https://twitter.com/penguinberryfst?s=09)

Last week of semester is finally over. No more paperworks, no more recitation, no more reporting and no more terror professors that will hunt him down the campus.

Kyungsoo sprinted after submitting all his requirements and clearance to his respective professors. He went past the gate, past all his colleague who waved at him, past the coffee shop he likes and went to his dorminatory. Huffing heavily as he reach the third floor of the building. He took a deep breath before entering his shared room.

Kyungsoo heard his roommate singing along with the song he composed. Kyungsoo smiles, the familiar beats and tunes he listened to and worked on for the past weeks is now almost done. He knocks thrice to signal his roommate he is coming.

"Come in." Chanyeol says, stopping what he was doing inside. Kyungsoo opens the door, almost slamming. Chanyeol flinched, dropping his headset he was holding. Kyungsoo run towards his roommate both eagerly and determinedly, heart racing from running. Chanyeol waits for him to speak.

He took a deep breath again from his nose, taking all the air he needs to finally, finally decide what he is gonna do before break strikes. Summer break is coming.

"Well?" His roommate says impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning comfortably on his chair. He put his headset to his shoulder, his ears and eyes are on the man. "So?"

"I am going to ask Baekhyun later and be my date." Kyungsoo yells, his chest heaves in excitement just by mentioning his name. But something was off the way Chanyeol looked at him. He is holding something in his thin lips then made a force smile. Something is going on.

Kyungsoo already told his roommate about his crush on Baekhyun, their schedule matched together, the way Baekhyun chooses him in every projects, the way Baekhyun wants to make him shine.

But the look on his face indicate something is... wrong.

"Kyu-"

\--*--

"KYUNGSOOOOOOOO!!"

Kyungsoo opened his eyes with pounding heart, chest constricting, sweat all over his body. He saw himself facing a large ceiling, a loud bang and breaking could be heard nearby. "Whe-"

"Kyungsoo! Wake up!" A tug pulls him away from the ceiling and meets his favorite person, no, his love of his life pulling his hand and calling his name. Kyungsoo watches him, thinking what happened to his beautiful smile. Soaked from heavy tears in his eyes, his face is morified with fear and scared.

"Kyungsoo, get up! We need to go! The mall isn't safe anymore!" Baekhyun cries, a lot of panic in his voice with hiccups after. Kyungsoo can't think of anything possible with the distress man he adores. He wonder who made him cry.

"Come on! We need to get out of here or we are going to die." Baekhyun screams, tugging Kyungsoo even more desperately. Kyungsoo finally stood up where he is sitting and abandon the comfort of ceiling facing him.

Kyungsoo's head is slightly hazzy, his vision doing spirals and blurry. He can't concentrate to what is going inside the mall. There are different colors of figures running to wherever they are. Loud noises and screams are only he could recognize some ramble of the ground and breaking rocks.

"Just a little more. Just a little more." He heard Baekhyun chanting, gripping his wrist tightly. Kyungsoo wants to ask what is happening and who made him cry. Suddenly, a pain creeps over his forehead and he groans. "Just a little more Kyungsoo please."

They were heading towards the large light flashing infront of his eyes. It looks heaven. Baekhyun is joining him to heaven. _How nice.._

As they stepped into the light, Kyungsoo face darkness instead.

\--*--

"So i heard you are planning to ask Baekhyun on a date, right?" Kyungsoo startled when a man walked beside him, pulling his eye-kitten smile. Kyungsoo took a deep breathe and ignore him. "Hey, can't you just say hi to me? I am his best friend for crying out loud."

Kyungsoo glared at Jongdae who gives him a smirk. They were at the library, few students visit at this hour because it's past afternoon. He sighs, gathering his books and putting it inside his bag. He doesn't want to deal with someone like Jongdae at this rate. He can't believe the news spread easily which supposed to be personal. He pushed his chair to give enough space and enough time to ignore Jongdae's senseless conversation.

He stopped when Jongdae grabbed his wrist. Kyungsoo turned on his heels and glared at him again. "What do you want from me?"

Jongdae smiles. "Finally, you noticed me. Just give me a second to explain myself why i came to you." Jongdae lets go his wrist, pulling a small envelope and gave it to Kyungsoo.

"What is this?" He asks cautiously, looking at the empty white envelope. There is nothing fancy to look at but there is a surely have a letter inside. He stared at Jongdae again for explanation.

"Just open it when you get home." Jongdae says. Kyungsoo almost hesistant at this. "It's a secret between the two of us. Just try looking at different perspective and see where it goes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He's not liking this, the way Jongdae do something like this is out of question. Jongdae giggles just that and Kyungsoo shivers.

"You'll see." He just said, turning on his back on Kyungsoo without looking at him back. "See you later, Kyungsoo."

\--*--

He heard incoherent voices making into his ears, muffling cries and clumsy sobs. Kyungsoo tries open his eyes but a headache bothers him. He groans painfully, his head feels like three times the migraine he experienced. There is gasped and whispered. And someone hugged him tightly like someone is precious to them.

When Kyungsoo finally opened his eyes, he sees a a gray sky instead of a blue one. It's going to rain, he thought. There is tighten around his arms and body, and his neck squishes. Kyungsoo turned his head slightly, trying to signal the person that he needs to move but they snuggle in return.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, despite the headache he is feeling. He wants to break free and breathe. "Whoever you are. Let me go. I can't breath." Never thought Kyungsoo sounded like that, husky and lack of hydration. His mouth is also dry. The person grabbed his arms and hurriedly push Kyungsoo.

He should just stay asleep because the person he meet is the one who keeps him in disaster albeit he gives him life. He smiles so beautiful but the eyes, nose and cheeks are swelling in red. Kyungsoo subconsciously reach to touch his cheek. He holds onto it.

"W-why are you crying?"

But everything is fast afterwards when the person launch himself to kiss Kyungsoo's lips. Kyungsoo didn't process what is happening, the sensory overload is making his head pound again.

"Baekhyun, what the fuck are you doing?!" He heard someone from behind, heavy steps are approaching. But Kyungsoo can't multitask, not with this intense headache.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes to surge the dull pain as he focus on the lips attached against his. It's soft but chapped as his, maybe a lip gloss be better. Strawberry isn't his favorite fruit but his lips where. The man tilt his head to give more access to suck him off. This feels nice. He never kiss anyone before so this is his first time. But his vision begins to fade away when someone smack his throbbing head.

"Jongin! What the hell?!"

Then he lost consciousness.

\--*--

"You are planning to ask him next week?" Kyungsoo looks up and sees Minseok sitting in empty seat, untying his apron. Kyungsoo sips his cappuccino coffee, clicking the button of the Webtoon he was reading, he is almost done reading. Minseok continues, "Why not this week?"

Kyungsoo sighs, closing the app and stares at his friend who works as barista in this famous cafe near the school. "You sounded like Sehun now, hyung. I know i am pinning Baekhyun since forever but it's not that i am eager." Minseok stares at him, waiting for him to continue but the barista just smile.

"If you don't do it quick. He might be stolen away from you." He says. Kyungsoo ignores the pain in his heart. "You are Baekhyun's childhood friend and you have a crush on him for so long. You must hurry up."

He wasn't wrong. Baekhyun is famous heartthrob inside the campus, every girl, heck even boys, are head over heels for him. There are countless of times he recieved confession from anyone. Kyungsoo sometimes witnessed this, just like what the romance scene where two people standing alone in a not nuch crowded area, looking at each other. They convey their feelings and express how they love them. Kyungsoo can feel the deep needle stabbing his heart whenever someone do this to Baekhyun. No one knows Baekhyun more than himself of course. He mostly rejected them or just one date only, then just that.

But Kyungsoo needs to be prepared for rejection but he doesn't want to lose the friendship they build over years. Sad to say, he needs to get away from him to subtle the feelings.

"It's funny how oblivious you are to be prepared like this." Minseok chuckles, standing up. Kyungsoo looks at him in question but Minseok shrugged him off. "Goodluck next week!"

Kyungsoo doesn't have the time to ask what Minseok meant when a body light slam against his back, wrapping his arms on the shoulder. Kyungsoo shivers, heat radiates through his cheeks.

"Kyungsoo~" Baekhyun coos, snuggling on the crook of his neck. Kyungsoo shudders, butterflies once again fly. This were friendly-clingy Baekhyun thing that Kyungsoo grew up to. He's used to Baekhyun's being clingy to him that no one ever do, not even his exes can. Sometimes Kyungsoo thought it's just a friendly gesture since they were so close since in early stage but as the feelings bloom stronger and he acknowledge it. Kyungsoo can't help but to accept and fall in love with his childhood friend.

"You're late." Kyungsoo says, crossing his arms then laughed at Baekhyun apology expression. "So what do you want to do?"

Baekhyun sat on the opposite sit, bringing out the laptop and turned it around to let Kyungsoo see. Baekhyun grins when Kyungsoo tilts his head. "I'm working on my montage project for my photography class. So i was wondering if you don't mind me using you as main subject."

Kyungsoo can hear how loud his heart when he sees a lot of his picture cut in different ages that only focus on him, from different angles and different scenery. There are pictures of him in birth and being a child to teenager. Kyungsoo can't express how Baekhyun can do like this. Well, there are childhood friend but Baekhyun consider him so special than anyone. "I-"

"It's nothing serious. My professor wants to test our creativity by doing a montage of someone that made your life meaning. So i choose you." Baekhyun says, sheepishly looks at him. Kyungsoo just stared in surprised. "You are one of the people i tressure the most. Even i have lots of friends in campus to joined, i will still choose you." He fiddles his fingers like he was so shy. "It's okay, i can look for another subject if its uncomfortable."

"I do love it." Baekhyun snaps his head with wide eyes, a tint blush shows on his ears when Kyungsoo smiled. "If you need more pictures for this. I can give it to you."

Baekhyun has a reflex of a thunder. He's too fast that Kyungsoo just realize Baekhyun is hugging him tightly. The lips is so closer to his jaw. "Thank you so much!!" Baekhyun snuggles a lot closer than before, his heart is running wild when he smells the scent of his hair. Kyungsoo couldn't help and snake around on Baekhyun's waist and pull him closer. He's so warm.

"Anything for you Baekhyun."

\--*--

Kyungsoo wakes up with a terrible headache and hears chatter in the background. Standing up is difficult too, every time he pulls himself, the pain surge him back to his slumber. His head is spinning like crazy, even his view is going cycle.

"You're awake." Unfamiliar man lean towards, putting besides him. Kyungsoo narrow his eyes to see the person but all he could see is blur figure. The man lend him a hand to sitting position, opening a small wrap and gently place on Kyungsoo's palm. "This is a pain killer. Drink it. I have water bottle here." Kyungsoo nods, swallowing the medicine and drinks the water.

"W-where am i?" He asks, closing his eyes and rubbed it. Suddenly feel sleepy from the medicine. He opened it again, his vision is becoming clearer. He looks at the person and bowed. "And thank you for the pain killers."

"You're welcome." The man smiles showing his deep dimple to the right. He's a goodlooking man, he thought. But his mind is empty to think of anything else. "We're inside the military facility. If you are not aware with the cause of your headache is because you've got a head injury."

Kyungsoo was suprised at that. Well, that explains the tightens around his head and the intense dizzy he experience after waking up. He looks at the man again and asks, "Who are you?"

"I'm Yixing, we met before but i don't think you remember because of your injury." Yixing faintly smile and chuckles lightly. Kyungsoo smiles at that. "Don't force yourself to remember what happened so i am gonna try my best to explain everything what's going on." Kyungsoo just nods weakly, his thoughts is so empty. But he wants to know something. There is something bugging him in the back of his mind but he don't want to think about it and he just need to listen to Yixing.

It turns out, Seoul experience earthquake with intensity of 6.0 magnitude. The epicenter is near the Incheon beach. There are a lot of casualties and damage of the earthquake. There are aftershocks reported that will occur within 48 hours. Kyungsoo was unconscious for seven hours. The cause of his head injury is hitting the rod while they running away from falling debris. Yixng pointed out some severe wounds and bruises around his arms and body. While he was carried, the carrier stepped on a deep hole and swallowed half of their body. Kyungsoo asked if they are alright, Yixing nods and explains more details. There was the first aftershock where they were inside the mall. Kyungsoo suddenly remember something.

"I think i remember someone holding my wrist, we run together to get away." Kyungsoo says, blinking several times to realize he had vividly remember the hand and the place. "I can't see the face who is with me but they are crying."

Yixing hums, seems to know who was it. "Because that person is Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo hears ringing across his ears, a sudden pain occur when he suddenly remember Baekhyun. He's childhood friend, his long time crush and his boyfriend.

"Yixing-hyung, i brought us food but i had extra one here in case Kyungsoo wakes u-"

The two who stared at each other shared a look when someone shouted Yixing name. Baekhyun is holding three paper bags in his hand with three water bottles. He watch closely as if he see something different from the two. And Baekhyun run forwards with eyes breach in tears and screaming Kyungsoo's name.

When he got closer, he let go the paper bags and let it fall into the ground. He almost stumble but quickly regain his posture. Kyungsoo doesn't know what to, should he catch Baekhyun or let him hold him. He chooses the first one.

Despite the pain, Kyungsoo lifts his arms and hands stretching, preparing to catch Baekhyun. Baekhyun made a cue and launch himself on Kyungsoo, digging deeper on his shoulder while drenched on tears.

"Good fucking- Shit- Fucking- I-" Kyungsoo holds him firmly, caressing the back to soothe him to calm down. Familiar feelings resurfaces. Familiar warmth envelops. His heart beat rapidly. How come he forgot this important feeling. Baekhyun is still crying, making sloppy, disgusting kisses around Kyungsoo's face then smooches more on the lips. "I thought you were a goner. Fucking christ. I swear i will join you if you don't wake up."

"Please don't say that." Kyungsoo shushed him and the idea. If he was gone, he wants Baekhyun to live happily and lively. Baekhyun pouted but cuddles more. Kyungsoo softly smile.

After that, Yixing let out a laughter seeing how vulnerable Baekhyun is when it comes to Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun flirts a lot with everyone but he never lets anyone touch him because he belongs to you." He teases, earning him a playful slap by Baekhyun. "Do something with his behavior Kyungsoo. No one should flirt with someone if he is declared taken." He added, earning him another slap.

The facility quiet down at dawn, people sleeps peacefully in their tent while others still awake to wait for news regarding of aftershocks. Baekhyun carries Kyungsoo on the back. Kyungsoo didn't notice his ankle was in bandage and can't walk. They were walking around the facility window by window to look outside and see the disaster.

"I hope our friends are in a safe place." Kyungsoo blurts out, gripping Baekhyun's shoulder.

"I think they are safe. I called Junmyeon and asked if Jongdae was safe. He answers yes they are. I am trying to call the others but the line always failed to contact them." Baekhyun says in disappointment, walking back to their area where Yixing is having a hard time pulling the tent together.

"I do believe they are in safe place too. Let's hope for the best." Kyungsoo tells, tiredly. His head on Baekhyun's shoulder. Baekhyun kiss his cheeks. "I hope we get to see them." His eyes grow heavily with unsteady sight. He feels tired. Kyungsoo closes his eyes but hears Baekhyun's last sentence before he sleeps.

"We'll survive together."

\--*--

Kyungsoo hates going out with his classmates during middle school. He is easily getting picked on because he is the most quiet student in the whole class. Kyungsoo doesn't like violence but there some time where his classmates are becoming unbearable so he threw punches.

Their teacher witnessed his brutality so he sent him to guidance office. He didn't mean to punch him, he didn't want to hurt him but it's too much. The principal informs his parents that he needs to leave and find another school..

His new school is good, but not better, there is still student around picking on the weak ones.. And of course, Kyungsoo is the option again but this time a random kid heroicly defend him by giving them free candies.

"Phew. That's close one. Hey!" The kid awkwardly greeted him, giving him a candy. "You're new here. Hi! I'm Baekhyun and you are?" He happily munched the caramel flavored.

"I- i am Kyungsoo." He answers thoughtfully, embarrassed. Just like most cheerful kid he is. Everyone adores him. He unwrapped the candy wrapper and ate it. Baekhyun grins widely, and Kyungsoo noticed his middle tooth is missing.

"Well then, Kyungsoo. Do you want to join me in being a pirate?" Baekhyun puts his hand around his shoulder, allowing himself to fascinate to Baekhyun. "We're gonna be pirates to find One Piece!!" He laughs like a super villain.

And the birth of a newly found friendship begins.

\--*--

"Kyungsoo can you please slow down? I will fall again if you keep walking faster." Baekhyun complains, gripping on Kyungsoo's nape easily. Kyungsoo carries Baekhyun on his back after the accident earlier because of his friends stupidity, earning him a sprained ankle and wounds. They're close to their home and Kyungsoo don't have the strength to carry Baekhyun so he walks faster.

"If you are not an idiot, you will not fall down the stairs. Walk like a human being, Baekhyun." He remarked, huffing, still trying to keep up his pace. "Damn Baekhyun, how much calories do you have?"

Baekhyun is surprised with the insult, feels offended with his weight. "Excuse you. I'm an athlete. It's normal for me to carry lots of muscles." He says, rolling his eyes. "It's not my fault the stairs are smaller than my feet like how do your tiny feet fits into them."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, "It's not the stairs Baekhyun. It's you being dumb." He counters, panting a lot more. Their house is coming to his view and finally, he'll let Baekhyun suffer on his own.

As they finally reach their houses, Kyungsoo flopped down on the floor while panting heavily. He never thought he'll put sweats for his best friend. He curses to himself. His neck gives him a chill when soft fingers touch his nape. He immediately sit up and sees Baekhyun still in his place, not moving.

Oh no. Baekhyun wants him to carry him inside. This freaking idiot. He wants to go home, he wants to decline, his house is just next to his, he don't care if his mother made a delicious stew. He's too tired of Baekhyun ‘’s unfortunate events. He can't believe he stuck with him for many years.

"Kyungsoo. Please." He made a disgusting puppy eyes that only works for fools. His eyes are begging for and his mouth twists in a pout. Kyungsoo is a fool. "We can survive. Come on."

"Fine." That earned him a dramatic cheer from Baekhyun, hands on the air and swaying. He moved his back closely to Baekhyun, his friend happily surrender. But Kyungsoo begins to be aware the way Baekhyun tightly wrapped his arms to his neck giddily. He blushes.

"Will you piggyback me if ever something bad happened to me?" Baekhyun asks suddenly, his lips is closer to his ears and his cheeks can feel his breath. Kyungsoo ignores it. "I will definitely carry you if something bad happened to you."

Kyungsoo scoffs sarcastically but he won't deny it. Baekhyun had a lot of muscles than him. He'll definitely carry him just a piece of cake. "I don't like sports but i will still try my best to carry you." The moment he said it without thinking. Baekhyun become silence. Kyungsoo stares at the ground and thinking if that is the answer. Kyungsoo wants to take back what he said because it's too embarassing.

Then Baekhyun koala hug him with both arms and knees holds tightly. kyungsoo flushed, his ears are burning. "Baekhyun, you idiot! Don't cling like that. We will fall again!"

Baekhyun laughs, tasting the fresh air of afternoon. The sun sets hits his face. He looks glowing. Kyungsoo looks at him, watches him delightly. He turned away when his heart swells from the sight as he continue walking.

"I don't mind spending my life as long i am with you, Kyungsoo. We might face conflict and problems in our life but if we face it together. Nothing can tear us apart." Baekhyun really isn't aware how much those words meant for Kyungsoo. This odd feeling is yet to be known but right now, he will treasure Baekhyun as well. Kyungsoo snorted but he is grinning too widely, his cheeks are starting to hurt.

"Yeah right! In your dreams Baekhyun."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friend. Thank you to the mods for this fest and giving me a chance. It's my first time joining to fest.
> 
> To the prompter, thank you for this wonderful prompt and i hope i give justice to it. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading.


End file.
